


Adios, amigo.

by Ria_JellyFish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Ex-Strike Commander Jack Morrison can't fight a 30 year old hacker, Gen, I always forget his real name is John lol, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: "Why did you side with Reyes?""Why didn't you save my home?"





	

“What are you up to?”

Sombra shouldn’t have been surprised that Reaper had heard about her most recent research project. Anything involving ex-Overwatch agents or the vigilante in Dorado tended to pique his interest; in this case, it was the latter. She wasn’t one to broadcast such things, but he had his ways of finding out what she was doing.

Most of the time at least.

“Just asking around out of curiosity,” she said with an innocent smile. He was, shockingly, unconvinced.

“I told you he was mine,” he growled, his tone sounding like a parent who had found their child on the internet at 2am. She almost wanted to laugh.

“But you clearly aren’t getting anywhere so I just wanted to help,” she said with a pout, holding up a carefully bundled file and dangling it in front of his face.

Reaper looked at it, then to her, then plucked it from her hand and flipped it open.

“You’re welcome,” Sombra chimed. He simply grunted.

They moved into a side corridor, possibly the most private place they would be able to find in a Talon base. Not that Sombra couldn’t ‘play’ with the security footage anyway, but that took extra effort that she currently didn’t have.

After a few minutes of silence, Reaper finally spoke, “You’re still in contact with Los Muertos?”

She shrugged. “They have information that can be useful sometimes.”

“Did they put you up to this?”

“Can’t a girl just do some reading for her own amusement?” She pouted. “Not everything has to be work, Gabe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Sombra laughed. “Right, right, sorry, you don’t like that, do you, Gabe?”

He groaned, clearly understanding that this was a fight he couldn’t win and shut the folder. “When are you going out to find him?”

“Excuse me?” She asked with a frown.

“You wouldn’t spend all this time tracking him down if you weren’t going to meet him face-to-face.”

“Isn’t it the thrill of the hunt that’s most exciting?”

“ _Sombra._ ”

“Why do you ask? You wanna tag along?”

If his face wasn’t covered by that tacky mask, she was sure he would be scowling. “He is my target, it is only fitting that I be there when you find him.”

She couldn’t argue with that logic. She held out a hand. “Pleasure working with you.”

He didn’t take it.

 

* * *

 

 

Following her Los Muertos informant, they found themselves outside of LumeriCo, just out of range of the lacklustre security that Sombra was convinced she could hack in her sleep. They’d been crouched on the roof for an hour and she was starting to regret not bringing any entertainment. Pestering Reaper could only get her so far.

Speaking of, Reaper was even more tense than he usually was. He was jumpy, paranoid, constantly looking over his shoulder. If Sombra didn’t know him any better, she would’ve thought he was scared.

“Why do you care so much if they follow us?”

“Because they’ll send some idiots who’ll get him- _us_ shot.”

She nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you care?”

“I’ll be the one to kill him. You catch him, you hold him until I get there, understand?”

“Whatever you say.”

Reaper huffed and rose to his feet. “I will go towards the south side.” A statement she couldn’t argue with even if she wanted to. “If he is going to be here, he will likely flank from the side.” He looked at her. “Get in contact if you see him.”

Sombra gave him a mock-salute. “Will do, boss.”

He kept his gaze on her for a moment longer before he melted away, black smoke flying from where he once stood.

Once he was out of sight, Sombra activated her thermoptic camo and headed east.

As if she would give him the _real_ location.

It didn’t take long for her to find him, right where her informant had told her.

_Soldier 76._

He didn’t leave much of a paper trail, but he was still clumsy. He fell into easy to follow patterns, made the mistake of wearing and easily identifiable get-up, and apparently didn’t know the meaning of subtlety.

Soldier thought he was being clever, watching behind for anyone on his tail before disappearing into an alley decorated in gaudy Los Muertos art and unemptied trash cans.

From the roof, she watched and waited until he set down his pulse rifle and moved to treat a wound on his thigh, no doubt the result of another escapade against Los Muertos.

She took that moment to strike.

The tactical visor was simple to hack and went dead before he realised anything was wrong. In the second it took for him to deduce the problem, she dropped and landed on his back, pulse rifle knocked from his reach.

He thrashed underneath her, rolling onto his back and scrambling for purchase on the ground. He could have easily thrown her off if she hadn’t acted quickly, pulling her machine pistol into view.

After the initial panic, he realised his situation and stopped his squirming.

“Lovely evening, isn’t it?” Sombra said with a smile, as if she wasn’t waving a firearm in the man’s face. She stood, training her gun at his head as a constant warning not to try anything stupid.

But he tried anyway.

His hand darted to the knife strapped to his boot but Sombra noticed at the exact right moment, stamping hard on the man’s wrist. He yelped, more from shock than pain.

“I just wanted to have a nice conversation, no need to get violent.” Sombra took the knife from the floor and, after a moment of consideration, plunged it into his wrist.

Soldier 76 took a sharp intake of breath, obviously straining as not to cry out, his entire body tense. As soon as he started to relax, she twisted the weapon and he gave in, letting out a gasp.

“Are you willing to listen now, John?”

He looked up at her. “Who is John?”

“Oh, come now, don’t play dumb with me,” she said, sickeningly sweet as she crouched to remove his visor. He tried to turn away, but another twist of the knife was enough to make him cooperate.

There were few things Sombra enjoyed more than being right. It gave her such a warm, fuzzy feeling whenever she outsmarted whoever had underestimated her. She had her theories on who Soldier 76 could be, it was exactly why she didn’t want Reaper to tag along, but she almost giggled when her suspicions were confirmed.

Soldier 76 was John ‘Jack’ Morrison, former Strike Commander of Overwatch, declared dead but still very much alive and kicking.

She briefly wondered if Reaper knew.

Morrison paled slightly, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. He tried again to throw her off, but the knife was moved to his thigh wound, hitting the bullet still lodged inside. He almost screamed, but bit his lip to keep quiet.

“Have you satisfied your curiosity?” he grumbled, voice rough from lack of use, “If you’re here to waste my time-”

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t keep you too long.” She lowered herself to a crouch. “I know how busy you are.”

He scoffed, clearly unamused. “Then what do you want?”

Sombra raised her machine pistol, pressing the barrel between his eyes. “Just settling some scores.”

Morrison seemed unfazed. “I don’t fear death,” he said, his voice level.

“You always find a way to make it about you, John,” Sombra tutted, “if anything, consider it a favour that I got to you first. I don’t know what he was planning, but Gabe was awfully keen to get his hands on you.”

He gave her a fierce scowl. “Gabriel Reyes is dead,” he said flatly.

“Seems neither of you are very good at it,” she chuckled.

“He…” Morrison blinked slowly, as if struggling to process the information. “He’s alive?”

“Sort of, it’s a weird line.” Sombra shrugged. “He’s still a bitchy old man.”

“Where is he? I have to see him,” Morrison said, sounding far too hopeful for a man with a gun still tracing him.

Before she could respond, her communicator alerted her to an incoming call. She rolled her eyes and answered.

“ _What’s up?_ ” she said in Spanish.

“ _Have you found him yet?_ ” Reaper’s voice came down the line. Morrison clearly heard it as his eyes widened slightly, mouth opening to speak before he was cut off.

“ _I have visual,_ ” Sombra said, tightening her grip on her pistol, “ _he’s heading west, wounded._ ” The lie came easy, but she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of something she couldn’t quite place. Guilt? She wasn’t sure.

“ _Regroup at the bank,_ ” came the growled reply. She could hear gunshots on the other end, but paid it no mind. “ _Don’t hurt him._ ”

“ _Understood._ ” She hung up and turned her attention back to the man below her, now appearing to understand the situation.

Sombra smiled.

“Such a shame that you won’t get to rekindle any lost love, John. I’ll send Gabe your regards.”

Before he could respond, she pulled the trigger.

 

* * *

 

 

Soldier 76 was found dead the next morning. As soon as reports started coming in about his true identity, confidential files were released to the internet. Chat logs, video calls, paperwork, evidence of corruption and cover-ups were released online by an unknown source only referring to themselves as ‘Sombra.’ Papers of John Morrison allowing covert operations involving kidnapping, torture, and murder, an illicit relationship between him and the leader of Blackwatch supposedly the reason for his leniency, how he survived the explosion at the Swiss base only to be gunned down in a back alley in Dorado.

While news outlets debated their credibility, the members of the new Overwatch were forced to mourn once again, but at least this time they had a body to bury.

Only days after the funeral, a figure clad in black Kevlar arrived at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

“Never thought we’d see you again,” Angela said, obviously on edge given the circumstances.

Reaper- no, _Gabriel_ took off his mask and offered the barest of smiles. “I was feeling nostalgic,” he said, his voice wavering despite his best efforts.

Tears bubbled to the surface before he could stop them. He clutched his face, body overtaken with violent sobs. Angela pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back and murmuring words of encouragement.

He returned it.

 

* * *

 

_A young girl awoke to find her legs trapped by fallen rubble. She cried and screamed for days, desperate for anyone to hear her. She barely escaped with her life when a rescue team found her, hours from death._

_She felt nothing when she was told her parents were dead. She couldn’t cry even if she wanted to. She had seen so much bloodshed, so much death, she was frighteningly used to it by now._

_When she saw the man hailed as a hero for saving humanity from the Omnics, she felt something. Rage. Uncontrollable rage. For all he had apparently saved, thousands more had died. Her parents, her home, her life, everything was gone._

_He didn’t deserve to be held up as the pinnacle of morality, not when he had let so many die for his title._

_John Morrison was no saint and soon the world would see this._

_Even if the girl had to do it herself._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanna post this before I hate it, just take it.
> 
> Just for the record, I love Jack, but I wanted to write angst and here we are.  
> I feel I should add more tags but idk man.
> 
> Not beta'd, I'll proof-read it properly later... maybe.
> 
> \- Ria -


End file.
